How in The World
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: This is something I came up with after listening to 'How in The World' by Family Force Five. The song was SO perfect I just HAD to write this! This is the very *FIRST* thing I have *ever* published. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW!


How in The world

Family Force Five owns 'How in the World' Lyrics.

Song lyrics will be marked with ' signs.

Astro's thoughts are not in " marks.

At the very end he is speaking.

Osamu Tezuka (manga)

and David Bowers (story) own Astro Boy.

I own nothing but my own imagination. (^ It's a pretty awesome place.

Rating: G.

Word count: 1, 824

*!*Warning*!* *If you have not seen the movie this *WILL* spoil some of what I consider very important parts of the movie for you.*

I urge you to see the movie! It's very touching and just plain awesome!

Oh, and if you've never listened to Family Force Five before I urge you to do that too, great music!

This is *all* in Toby/Astro's POV(Point of view).

Yes the beginning is long, yes there is another part not long after that, that is also very wordy, and yes there is going to be a time jump at the end.

You have been given fair warning.

And yes I use dialog /action right from the movie. I do not claim those parts as my own.

Proceed with rapture.

I was flying, yes, flying back to my house, excited to show my dad that I could fly, that I could do amazing things I could never do before when I overheard a conversion between him & Dr. Elefun that would change my world forever.

"I got here as fast as I could. Where is he? Where's Toby?" Dr. Elefun said in a worried voice walking up to my dad.

"I sent him to his room." My dad, Dr Tenma replied. "Please," He said imploringly. "Just deactivate him, and take him away,"

I landed on the balcony of the room they were in, I also saw that Orrin our robot butler was there too, he looked worried.

Deactivate him? W-what was my dad talking about?

"I can't bear...to see his face again." My dad said placing his head in one hand, seemingly despairing about..me?

I gasped in shock, I couldn't understand, what was my dad talking about?

Dr. Elefun came to my defense "Come on Tenma, you can't just throw him away like a piece of junk."

I'd had enough, I had to know what was going on.

"Dad?" I said questioningly walking into the room. They all looked at me, pity on Dr. Elefun's & Orrin's faces, and an unreadable expression on my dad's face.

"What's going on?" My dad turned away, I guess he really meant the whole, "I can't bear to see his face again" thing. "Why are you talking about me like this?"

"Toby," Dr. Elefun said very softly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "There's been a bit of a misunderstanding, your not actually an entirely ordinary boy."

"I-I know." I said brightening again, remembering why I had come. I shrugged off Dr. Elefun's hand and walked closer to my dad who was still turned away from me. "Dad, I can fly, I can drill my way though solid rock, it's amazing!"

"How did I think this could work?" He said angrily, more to himself then anyone else.

"What's wrong with me?" I said pleadingly. "Why don't you love me anymore?" I asked grabbing his arm. I wanted answers.

Dr. Elefun grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me away. "He's programmed with the memories of your own son Tenma."

"Programmed?" I asked. No one seemed to hear me.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked earnestly.

My dad sighed. "But he isn't my son."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I felt like something was tearing me up inside.

"Dad." I said again, hurt plain in my voice.

"I-I-I'm not you dad, your not Toby, your a copy of Toby. Not my son, a robot, and, and I, uh, don't, want you, anymore." He said finally turning to look at me.

"No!" I said in disbelief, I felt like the world was ending, it couldn't really be true, could it? "No!" I cried louder, turning and knocking into Dr. Elefun I headed for the open balcony door.

"Toby wait!" Dr. Elefun called after me. I stopped and waited, still facing the open doorway.

"I can't see into the future, but I'm *sure* there's a place for you." I turned to look at him. "You just have to find it." He continued.

"He's my father, this is my home, it's all I know." My voice was getting shaky.

"Everyone has their destiny Toby." He replied with certainty in his voice.

"Didn't you hear him? I'm not Toby."

I turned away and walked onto the balcony.

Dr. Elefun tried to follow me but my Dad...Dr. Tenma stopped him by saying, "Please Elefun."

I took off from the balcony, my rocket boots faltered for a moment before fully powering up.

As I flew away I looked back for as long as I could stand it, Dr. Elefun & Orrin looked almost as sad as I felt, my dad had turned away again. With the threat of tears looming I finally couldn't stand it any longer, I looked away, and with a extra burst of speed flew away from the only place I had ever called home, out into the unknown.

'Stepping out on my own

The world was too big to face alone'

I knew I had to find my place, I was just so confused and hurt I didn't know where to begin.

'The mission was clear

To find something sincere, a love unknown'

A destiny huh? That notion seemed almost laughable at the moment, considering everything I thought I knew had been ripped away from me in one fell swoop.

'I searched through all the universe'

I flew around aimlessly, wondering the skies above metro city with none of the joy I had felt earlier, trying to clear my head, maybe pick up on some hint of where I belonged.

'My heart crash-landed on the earth'

I was sitting on a ledge of a tower scanning my hands with some kind of x-ray vision, seeing for my self that I really was a robot. "It's true." I said with finality when I was suddenly blinded by spotlights. "W-what?" Another unpleasant surprise? Really? I was surrounded by stinger ships, at least six of them. I stood up, unsure of what they wanted.

Suddenly the stingers guns came out and started to power up. I didn't really know why, but I was in trouble. "Oh no." I knew this wasn't going to be good so I did the only thing I could do, I took off. That seemed to rattle them for a few moments, but they soon gave chase. I flew around buildings and trains tracks but I couldn't shake them. "What do you guys want?" I asked even though I knew they couldn't hear me.

After dodging several of their sticky tentacle like projectiles, bending the guns on two of the stingers, having one run into me and the pilot trying to get me off with the windshield wiper(seriously?) One of the tentacles finally caught me & before I knew it six of them were on me, but I wasn't about to give up. I managed to get them off of me and escaped by flying between a building that was divided halfway down. But of course one of the pilots had the have the glass break on his ship & fall out. I rescued him and set him on a rooftop. The stingers showed up again, after I challenged them they turned tail & fled.

All of a sudden a huge shadow was looming over me, I turned slowly and saw the biggest, and scariest looking ship I had ever seen. I tried to run but it shot at me and knocked me onto another rooftop. Slightly dazed I started to fly away this time but it shot me down again. I got to my feet once again only to have it fire numerous rockets at me, one moment I'm looking at the rockets coming towards me, and the next thing I know I wake up and the surface on a pile of old discarded robots, not unnerving at *all*...

'I gave up on my love pursuit

Until I discovered you'

I felt like I had been thrown away too, just another piece of useless junk, except I had more power the any of the barely working robots had ever had.

That is, I felt like junk until I made friends, Zane, Widget, Sludge...and Cora. It turns out Cora is from Metro City too, but she ran away, I'm not brave enough to tell her I'm really I robot, but it's ok for now, she gets me, and I get her. I really like her..

We're a motley pair, her, a runaway, & me, a reject.

'How in the world did I find someone like you

Why in the world after all

that we've been through

If you weren't here with me

right now, then I don't know

what I'd do'

They took me back to Hamegg', where a bunch of other orphans & runaways lived.

I believe they saved me that day that they found me.

'In all of the world I found my heart in you'

Especially Cora.

'Getting ready for take-off

We're gonna break-off, get out of here

We'll be walking on air

We're gonna tear through the atmosphere'

"It's been year from the day I found out I was a robot and stumbled into a group of crazy, yet lovable misfits. I'm fourteen now, or I'm one if you want to go by robot years, thankfully everyone, except for Zane who teases me about it every chance he get's, goes with human years. Thank goodness...

My dad realized, while I'm not the real Toby, I'm still his son, he's accepted me back, and Cora has been reunited with her mom and dad.

Except for the occasional alien attack, all is well.

Oh, and one more thing, Cora and I are dating, yup, turns out she really likes me too. We're still figuring out things, what with her being human, and me being a robot and all that. But one of the coolest things is taking her flying with me, she screamed almost no-stop the first time I took her up with me. Although in hindsight maybe I should have asked first instead of just scooping her up and blasting off... Oh well...she loves it now. And I love her."

'Faster than the speed of sound

Gravity can't hold us down

When we touch we elevate

Let's just float away'

"Life can't get any better the this."

'This is the end of the life that we once knew

How in the world did I live without you

This is the birth of a love so true

How in the world did I live without you'

Fin


End file.
